HENRY DANGER: THE RISE OF KING CLAW
by KCDayz
Summary: Henry and Ray wake up in a strange room. Will they be able to escape King Claw? What kind of powers does King Claw have?
1. THE RISE OF KING CLAW

_Hey! KC here! Thank you for your patience! I decided to make the villain King Claw! Enjoy! And thank you to those of you who suggested a name. it helped!_

Captain Man and Kid Danger woke up but where were they?

"Ugh... Yo! Hey! Who are you? and What do you want with me?" Kid Danger yelled to the villain. "Well for one. I am King Claw. And you... You are my little source. And I will make your life a living hell if you don't cooperate." King Claw said. "Okay... But Where. Is. Captain. Man?" Kid Danger asked impatiently. "Hes fine. Hes indestructible. Unlike you. Who I can torture. both physically and mentally." King Claw said. "What?" Kid Danger said.

 _I have NO idea what this imbecile is up to. And I have to find Captain Man before I possibly get serriously injured or killed._ Kid Danger thought.

 **Captain Man's cell** "How did I get knocked out?!" Captain Man said, "I'm indestructible... Kid Danger... Where is he!" "Hes safe... For now.." King Claw said. "What do you mean 'For now'?" Captain Man asked. "If either one of you try and escape... Major trouble. Especially if Your little kid does anything. I know very well that he has speed. And that he can turn into a wolf. Good for hiding." King Claw said. "Like?" Captain Man tried to get more answers but couldn't. Meanwhile Kid Danger checked his surroundings in the other room.

 **Kid Danger's Cell type thing** _Nothing I can use in here to get me out. I noticed where to go to escape... But I cant make a move without being noticed._ Kid Danger thought... Instead of thinking he turned into a wolf and tried to do something to get out. Finally he stopped trying when King Claw came back.

"Now that I have you... and that I know pretty much all speedsters weaknesses.. I know how to stop you." King Claw snickered "Quick... but painful.." _Oh jeez..._ Kid Danger thought. In more ways than one Kid Danger made different assumptions on what to do...

 ** _A week passed_** "Perfect.." King Claw snickered. "Everything is falling to plan." "nugh... Mmm.." _THATS IT!_ Kid Danger thought. _IM GETTING MYSELF AND CAPTAIN MAN OUT OF HERE!_ This guy was nothing but annoying. Later that night when the guards were pasisng by he reached through the bars and knocked out one of the guys..

 _That takes care of you. Now Captain Man is downstairs.. Time to go wolf._ Kid Danger thought. He made his way to Captain Man.

"Psst! Dude! Wake up!" Kid Danger whisper-yelled. "Ugh. what? Kid!" Captain Man yelled. "Shush! Lets get out of here!" Kid Danger said.

"Well. well. well." Kid Danger and Captain Man both stopped in their tracks.. looked at each other and said "shoot..." "I told you NOT to attempt anything or there will be consequences. Did I not?" King Claw said. "Now you two are going to go back to your cells. Or fight." Captain Man and Kid Danger looked at each other and both smiled and said "fight."

King Claw demanded his goons out who might I add Look very familiar to Lady Web and Slither Snake. Either way they fought until something insane happened.

"Alright. I've had enough of this." King Claw said. "Make a hole to Kid Danger. Time to give him a taste of his own regret." He shot out a laser trap that would put Kid Danger in a Level Three Containment Unit.

"AAHH... UGH.. WHAT?" Kid Danger said in pain.. "This is painful.. I think its draining my.. ugh... strength.. Ugh.." "I have had enough." King Claw said. "I could put you in a Level Ten Containment Unit. But Right now I'm feeling nice. but not for long. CAPTAIN MAN!" King Claw said. "Huh.. Kid Danger!" Captain Man yelled and ran over to his Kid. "What did you do to him?" Captain Man asked. "Level three containment unit. Painful for speedaters. Killer for others. Now if you want him back.. or at least not being tortured... DO AS I SAY!" King Claw said furiously. "Damn it.. Sorry Kid. FINE. Just let him free and keep me." Captain Man said protecting his Kid. "Sure.." King Claw said.. _Something doesdoesnt feel right..He wouldn't just let me go.. unless... Oh no.. I am in big trouble I think I'm gonna get shot..._ Kid Danger thought as he was released from the containment unit. "Ugh.. WHY!" Kid Danger yelled. "Cause it is fun." Claw said. "I thought.. ngh.. you needed me.. But why. Why did you want me? Why am I so special?" Kid Danger asked. "No one takes you serriously Kid Danger. Not even Swellview. They have no faith in you what-so-ever." Claw said. Kid Danger ran off.. But not to where you would think. Kid Danger saw some cables hooked up to Anaesthesia so they could knock him out at one point.

 _I'm gonna regret this tomorrow._ He thought as he went behind the machine and slit a hole in the tube with his handy multi-tool he got a while ago. He then took out his communicator and said to Captain Man "Gas mask. This place is about to be Sleep Central." "Got it.. Wait What about you?" Captain Man asked Kid Danger "I will be fine. There's a vent here. I will meet you back at the Man Cave. I will take my cycle." Kid Danger said. "Okay Kid. Wait for the signal." Captain Man said. "Got'cha." Kid Danger said while getting his tool rreaft to slit the hole. Still with small strength and energy he still managed to get the job done at least.

"You know what's funny Claw?" Captain Man said cunningly as usual.. "What? Your lack of faith you have in Kid Danger? Its true I can tell. You have no faith in him. You don't believe he can do what you can do. Nobody respects YOUR sidekick." King Claw said loud enough to let Kid Danger hear. _What? What is he talking about? Ray has complete faith in me._ Kid Danger thought. "No. The fact that Kid Danger is the smartest of the bunch. Hes the strongest. Fastest. and most hilarious kid I have ever met. not to mention his bravery. He is better at the job than you can be." Captain Man said. _Well that's true. I have known Ray for... six years now? Its been fun.. Time to cut this thing._ Kid Danger thought. "But.. Now Kid!" Kid Danger cut the tube and anaesthesia started to come out immediately.. he moved quickly. through the vent and into the ally way. spawned his cycle and met Captain Man at the Man Cave.

 **MAN CAVE** "Kid? you alright?" Ray asked. "Fine." Henry said. "Henry we have a problem." Shwoz said because when they got back Henry was exhausted tremendously. "Why? What's wrong?" Henry asked. "Well for starters You're exhausted. You have no energy to even use your hyper motility." Shwoz said "Okay.. So rest and Don't do anything stupid? Done deal. But King.. Claw said that thing I was in was a level three containment unit. What does that mean?" Henry asked. "A LEVEL THREE CONTAINMENT UNIT?!?! Henry. That is bad. That could zap your powers for at least three hours. But I also found something good." Shwoz said. "And what is this 'good thing' exactly?" Ray asked. "Since Henry has hyper motility, his heart rate is sped up about 30 extra beats a minute, meaning he can run faster AND he can HEAL FAST!" Shwoz said excitedly. "Awesome I can heal fast!" Henry said. "But for now Hen go get some sleep. Go home. And eat I guess. come back in the morning." Ray said. "Like I have a choice. I work tomorrow anyway." Henry said.

Ray sighed and thought to himself _That kid is in for A load of trouble. Now people want him dead and people know how to make containment units to make sure that he goes nowhere. Its the perfect trap but so painful to him. In sure Shwoz is already making one. I will refill his arrows tomorrow._ ** _TOMORROW_**

"Well... I'm frightened." Jasper said. "Why are you frightened? I'm the one getting balls thrown at me!" Henry said. "Why?" Jasper and Charlotte asked "Because apparently I can heal fast. They want to test that theory. I am NOT llojoking forward to it." Henry said as they all went down stairs. Shwoz was struggling with one of his devices and accidently shot an laser out of it. Hitting Henry, "AAHH, ugh.. ngh.. *groaning sounds* Sh.. Shwoz!" Henry yelled. He remembered this pain but it was higher.. "Sorry Hen! I had troubles with this thing... uhh.. whoops..." Shwoz suddenly stopped "WHOOPS WHAT!" Ray, Henry, Charlotte and Jasper yelled. "I have it on level 10... it is a containment feild I was expuramenting with it..." Shwoz said. Forgetting Henry was in the field. Henry yelled "TURN IT OFF!!!" and he did. "Sorry..." Shwoz said. Henry rolled over to his back and was again exhausted, "Shwoz? WHY!? ow.." Henry said. Shwoz got on The guy's nerves sometimes. but in one way or another they all worked as a well oiled crime-fighting machine.

 _Hey! KC again.. hope you enjoyed.. This chapter is longer soo here is something random.. sometimes my grammar is off but it is currently almost MID NIGHT where I live. I don't know Why I can't sleep.. Anyway I hope you enjoyed leave a review and give me a few more ideas on the next chapter and/or scene(s). Night!_


	2. WHY JUST WHY

_Hey... Still busy with school and such... getting a less busy schedule. Thanks for the patience.._ _Sometimes I don't know how to recreate the characters. Forgive me for that._

 ** _IN THE MAN CAVE_**

"Whoops.. Sorry Henry.. Forgot it was active.." Shwoz said. "Yeah. Whatever. Its fine just PUT THAT THING AWAY." Henry said. "So this King Claw guy.. What's his deal?" Charlotte asked. "We don't know. But he seemed really interested in Henry's powers. and his capabilities." Ray said. "Yes. Indeed. Meaning we moost figure out what's so special about him." Shwoz said. "Moost.. Shwoz. Must. Come on man." Ray said. "Anyway! Why does he want me. I mean I am pretty special now that I can turn into a wolf and I have hyper motility. Doesn't 100% mean I am a key to something." Henry said. "Yes. But Henry..." Shwoz and Ray began to ramble on with why Henry is so special.

 _Incoming call... Mom.._ _A call from mom? weird.._ "Ya mom?" Henry asked. "Well you sound very familiar.. Oh I know... We talked earlier.. Kid." King Claw said. "Huh?" Henry sounded shocked. _How did he know.._ "I hacked your phone while you were fighting me. So I know where you live. And If you don't report to your home.. ALONE. I will harm one of your beloved." King Claw said. _Oh no.. I need a plan.. If I go with Ray They will get hurt.. If I go alone I could get exposed... What am I gonna do.._ Henry thought this and felt like he had no choice but to go to his house and try and not expose himself to his family.

 ** _HENRYS HOUSE_**

"Kid Danger and Captain Man will take care of you!" Piper yelled. "Oh Really? Kid Danger is Nothing but a disgrace. A total nuisance." King Claw said. "Now I don't think that. King Claw." Kid Danger said. "Well..." King Claw turned around and saw that Kid Danger was there instead of Henry Hart who he was expecting. "What did I say." King Claw asked. "I know. But I don't go well on threats." Kid Danger said. King Claw pulled out a gun and aimed it at Piper. Kid Danger used his hyper motility to grab the bullet. King Claw looked in surprised. "What. Didn't know I was fast enough to catch a bullet?" Kid Danger said. King Claw fell to the ground. "Well that was certainly new Kid Danger." King Claw said. "Not a chance." Kid Danger said. "That's enough. I'm out of here." King Claw said. Just then he teleported out of their home and wasn't heard from in the Man Cave. "That guy is getting on my nerves. Any way Are you folks alright? That was pretty insane." Kid Danger asked. Piper who responded all gaga "We're fine Kid Danger." "Well I will be going now. Be safe." Kid Danger said.

 ** _MAN CAVE_**

"Dan! Serriously! Its not like I'm saying I have no faith in Kid Danger." Ray said. Henry came down the tubes unnoticed. "Its true Ray! You have no faith in him! Everybody can tell!" Dan said. Herny ststood back listening to them argue. "I guess.. What you're saying is..." Ray started to realize Henry was in the room. "Oh my gosh! Henry! I am so sorry you had to hear that! I did-" Ray was interuppted. "Oh no. I get it Ray. I thought you believed in me. Now I know you have No faith in me at all!" Henry said then went up the tubes. "What did I say?" Dan said. "Ugh. Now I need to get into contact with him! Thanks Dan! Geez. What you said was completely off! Everything is opposite." Ray said.

 _I'm gonna leave it here. Sorry. My shoulder is hurting so I need to be careful. I will update later this week or next week. leave a review! THANKS!_


	3. KID DANGER! EMERGENCY!

_Hey everyone... I'm finally getting the hang of this. I realized that I made a few spelling mistakes when typing. I said I wasn't good at grammar and... clearly not spelling... (screw you auto correct you're useless... sometimes) ANY WAY enjoy... and yes I did add a new character last chapter._ _Beep beep beep... beep beep beep.. beep beep beep.._

Henry knew his watch was going off but he didnt want to answer. _beep beep beep..._ "okay. THIS is getting annoying." Henry said as he ignored the call. Henry went downstairs only to be greeted by his annoying little sister piper. "HENRY!! WHERE'S MOM?!" Piper yelled. "I don't know! Did you try calling her? Why can't you talk to dad?" Henry replied. "Because Mom is the only one who can take me to get a new dress!" Piper yelled. "Since when do you wear dresses?" Henry asked... "Actually know what? Never mind. Shes in the back yard again." Just then Charlotte cane in. "There you are! Ray and I have been looking all over for you... Well I have anyway. Ray has been trying to get ahold of you! He told me what happened. So have you.. So have you stopped being Kid Danger?" Charlotte asked quietly. "Of coarse not! Doing this is too fun to quit.. (and too dangerous I might add)" Henry said. "Then cone back..." Charlotte was interuppted by the TV coming on. "Hey kids! Look at this! Apparently Captain Man got captured under ground. COOL!" Mr. Hart said. "Dad that's not cool." Henry said. On the T.V. the reporter was saying something. "... So I am here with.. umm.. King Claw and..." The reporter stopped. "Enough talk out of you! Kid Danger! If you want to see your precious Captain Man and SAVE your city. Come find me. Lets see what you got." King Claw said. "Kid Danger where ever you are PLEASE SAVE US!" the reporter yelled. _Well this is bad. I need to get to the Man Cave and het my arrows. Catch him by surprise._ Henry said. "Uhh.. Charlotte and I are going to work. I will be back late." Henry said "Charlotte Lets go!" They both ran to the Man Cave.

 ** _MAN CAVE_**

"Schwoz! I need my arrows! NOW! Rays trapped and King Claw is challenging me. I need to catch him by surprise." Henry said. "Surprise? Please! So you are Kid Danger. Henry Hart. adorable. How did my brother ever put up with you? You're demanding. and a complete waste of.. AHH" Dan yelled he got pinned to the floor by a wolf. "HUH?!" Dan was surprised. "Listen up. I know Ray believed in me. I just needed a chance to get rid of the bug that w as on me. Also I know that it was YOU that planned all of this. BECAUSE YOU ARE WORKING FOR THE ENEMY." Henry jumped off of him and turned back into a human. "Dan? You're working for the enemy?..." Shwoz and Dan rambled on Shwoz had already filled up his quiver and Henry went out of the Man Cave and headed straight to Captain Mans location.

 ** _UNDERGROUND_** "Captain Man. It doesn't look like your little sidekick got my message." King Claw said. "You know what that means." King Claw immediately pulled out his molecular polarity gun to Kill him. Just then an arrow shot the gun out of his hands breaking it on impact. "AH.. What? No!" King Claw said. "Now I don't think that is a Very good idea. So let him go or you will have to deal with me." Kid Danger said from a pipe above the hideout. _I have to be careful when fighting. I could get hurt.. or worse. What I know is good. What I've learned is better. Lets take this guy down._ Kid Danger thought. "This out a be fun and since you two broke my Containment Field blaster this out a be good." King Claw snickered. Kid Danger looked down pulled out an arrow and aimed it at King Claw. "What? Just because you have fancy arrows doesnt mean you can beat me." King Claw said. "Oh please. If i wanted to shoot one of these at you I would have already. I have my own plans in mind." Kid Danger said. "Admit it. You DONT HAVE A PLAN! You are still a waste of breath." King Claw snickered. "Funny. Thats the same thing some one told me earlier." Kid Danger said. " Are we going to fight or not Boy Danger?" King Claw said. "Its KID DANGER." Kid Danger said.

 _Gonna leave it here. probably a longer chapter. hope you enjoyed! There will be one last chapter so tune in for that. KCDAYZ out._


	4. THE END?

Hey everyone! KCDAYZ here! Y'all have been awesome with the reviews. Lets go! So we left off with Kid Danger trying to save Captain Man. Kid Danger has an arrow aimed for King Claw. Lets get to it.

"Oh please. If I wanted to shoot an arrow at you I would've already." Kid Danger said. I need to be careful when fighting. "What? Don't have a plan Kid Danger? What are you waiting for?" King Claw said. What is he doing? Hold on.. He knows.. He knows that Dan is one of King Claws goons. Come on kid. You got this. What are you waiting for. You have him right where you want him... Captain Man thought. "Come on Boy Danger! Show me what you got!" King Claw said. "Its KID DANGER." Kid Danger yelled. Seriously Claw? He is gonna beat you down... But what is he waiting for? "Kid Danger! You got this. I believe in you! Come on!" Ray yelled.

Terrific Captain Man is alright.. Ish.. Kid Danger sighed and concentrated on keeping the arrow in the place he wanted it, which wasn't at King Claw, but at the control panel keeping Captain Man trapped. All right.. Lets do this. Kid Danger thought as he turned his eyes red going into wolf form. He jumped off the pipe and onto a box and then onto another then to the floor. "What! You little twerp!" King Claw yelled. Kid Danger tackled King Claw to the ground. "Oh you are dead meat Danger. GOONS!" King Claw called.

Oh no! I need to help him! Ugh... Hmm.. Great he shot the panel time to get out. Captain Man thought. He struggled to get out.While Kid Danger was fighting his goons. All of a sudden Captain Man heard a loud crash. Almost an explosion. He looked over at the wall and there was a huge hole in it.

"Ow.. Huh.. Oh jeez! Woah!" Kid Danger yelled. Just as he was about to grab an arrow he got hit upside his head and he fell to the ground. One of the goons pulled out a web gun when Kid Danger was on the ground.

"Huh? Oh come on! Seriously! Ugh.. I. Can't move..." Kid Danger said. "Perfect. And since You have no energy.. You won't be able to help fast. And Captain Man... Uh where'd he go? WHERE IS CAPTAIN MAN!?!" King Claw yelled. King Claw felt a tap on his shoulder "Looking for me?" Captain Man said as he punched King Claw in the face knocking him out. He looked at Kid Danger and smiled. "Go wolf Kid. It'll get you out of that. Grab your bow and get one of those 'special' arrows. Got it. And then get out of here ASAP." Captain Man said to Kid Danger.

One of the goons looked over at Kid Danger. He ran over but just then Kid Danger formed into a wolf releasing himself from the webs and grabbing his bow. He jad the transfer from wolf to human pretty good because when he grabbed the bow he immediately transformed into a human. He took down a couple of goons that were on top of him. Kid Danger met up with Captain Man. Back to back they signaled each other and Kid Danger got the KO gas arrow and said, "Game. Over." He shot the arrow at a pipe and the two got put pf there while they were falling asleep.

"Hey Kid. I have a few words of your little performance there." Captain Man said. Uh oh... What's wrong... Wait... Performance? Kid Danger thought. "Uhh.." Kid Danger said nervously. "That was AMAZING! I didn't notice that you were so balanced. Anyway you alright kid? I mean you kinda got blown through a wall." Captain Man said as they went up to the surface. "I'm fine. Just need to rest." He said. They went up to the surface and were welcomed by the Hero Legue.

"Woah. What are you guys doing here?" Ray asked. "Well Captain Man. We have heard that there was a guy named King Claw in Swellview. But who exactly is THIS?" The leader said. "That's my sidekick." Ray said. "Hey. I'm Kid Danger." Henry said. "Okay.. Well how long have you been with Captain Man and do you have any powers. We see that you have a bow and quiver. You must be a good aim." The leader said. "Uh.. Well.. I.." Henry was cut off by Captain Man. "Uh. He's had a long day. Wait. Kid. You were hesitating back there. What was up?" Ray asked. "Well first we will take care of your annoying villain here and meet you at your base. You can answer our questions there." The leader said. Then Ray and Henry both went back to the Man Cave.

"So Ray. Who were those people? And why did they want to know more about me?" Henry asked. "Well Henry. That was The Hero Legue. And I don't know why they wanted to know more about you." Ray said. Just then they teleported into the Man Cave. "Alright Ray. Tell us. Does Kid Danger have any powers." The leader said. "Well not at first. I was just a regular kid. Now I can transform into a wolf and I have hyper motility. And with that I can heal fast. Also my guess is that Ray trusts you. I've been working for him for a few years now." Henry explained. "Well. Young child. What is your name." The leader asked. Henry looked at Ray and signaled that it was okay to tell them. "Henry Hart. And before you ask no my family doesn't know anything about what I do. And they never will." Henry said. "Lively. You're fast, and you are a quick thinker. A perfect hero." The leader said. "Oh jeez. I got to get home. See you tomorrow Ray!" Henry said as he ran out of the Man Cave. "One strange kid." One of the other guys said. "Yeah. Well he is my strange kid." Ray said.

Henry's POV

I was heading home when these random people came out from behind me and knocked me down and dragged me toward the fountain. Ugh. That's enough! So then I kicked them as they tried to drown me. They tried to keep my head under the water but just as I kicked them both away My watch started to send out a SOS signal to the Man Cave. I heard one of the men shout "keep him down!" Just as I was about to pass out Ray comes out of nowhere and hits them unconscious. I immediately jumped out of the fountain and started coughing trying to catch my breath. "Hey Kid. You okay?" Ray asked concerned for my health. *cough cough* "ugh I'm okay. Thanks." I said. "You are coming back with me. You can't go home soaking wet and cold." Ray said. "Sounds like *cough* a plan." I said as we went back to the Man Cave.

Man Cave

"Well that was intense.. Annoying but intense. I got a little hurt but I'm sure I will be fine." Henry said. *ting* text Messege from mom

"Where are you? Its 2 in the morning?"

Well then.. Henry decided to text her back saying he will stay at work for the night. "Hows your arm? You hit it pretty bad when you hit the wall." Ray asked. "Huh? Oh my arm. Its fine. Just a little sore still." Henry said.

That's it for this. Hope you enjoyed. Leave reviews. And stay cool! KCDAYZ out!


End file.
